Cameras
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Raito is a teenage girl. And Ryuuzaki put up cameras in her room. Raito undresses and takes a bath...and every officer was watching...


Cameras

"Chief!" Aizawa disagreed. "You have a seventeen year old daughter! You'd just let L put cameras in there?!"

"If that's what Ryuuzaki wants, and if it will help the Kira case, so be it," said Souichiro Yagami.

"This is settled," said Ryuuzaki. "We shall install the cameras tomorrow morning when the Yagami family is out,"

"Understood," Souichiro Yagami left the room.

The next day…

"Hey, Raito, I think five of your suitors are following you," said Ryuk, flying behind Raito like he always does.

'Fuck them,' Raito thought, making a turn around a corner. 'But I really should avoid killing people I actually know. If all of these bastards die at the same time, somehow they'll know it's me, and the fact the all of the men that died were all my suitors,'

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!" said Ryuk. "Geez…women,"

Raito unlocked the gates of her home and quickly went up to her room. 'Someone's been here,' she thought. She put her bag down on the floor and grabbed her coat, headed back outside.

"Oi, where are we going? I thought you were gonna kill today?" asked Ryuk, watching Raito scam her coat for some things

'Maybe there are cameras or bugs, no, both of them in my room,' she thought, looking for the said things that were maybe in her coat. 'Good, there's nothing here,' she went to the park and went to the dark part of it, where no one could see her talking to Ryuk.

"Oi, isn't it not appropriate for girls like you to be in a place like this?" asked Ryuk, getting aware of his surroundings for the first time.

"Since when were you aware of your surroundings and have concern for me, Ryuk?" whispered Raito. "Besides, isn't it not appropriate for shinigami such as yourself to be in earth anyway?"

"Well…" Ryuk scratched his head. 'If only I wouldn't die if I tried to save you!'

Raito sat under a tree. "Someone's been in my room, and I'm positive that there are cameras and bugs, I want you to find them, or else no apples,"

"No…apples…?" Ryuk shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, no apples until you find all of them, Ryuk,"

"Fine then, let's get started so I can get some," he said, flying up high over the trees, headed back to the Yagami household.

"Asshole," she made her way out of the bushes and went back home as well. "It's not like I _am _gonna give you apples if you find them," she went back in her house and up to her room. 'Whoever's watching, I'm positive it's a boy, but I have no choice but strip naked and change clothes,'

She went to bathroom and started undoing her clothes.

_What the hell is she doing?!_

_Raito, musume, I'm sorry. _Souichiro stepped out.

_Holy shit, Aizawa-san! Raito-kun's going to get naked!_

_Fuck you L, this is what you wanted, didn't you? Looking at the Yagami girls undress and get naked! _

_This is not what I wanted, Mogi-kun. But, I am sure that you do like women, no? Well then, here's a show for free. _

Raito undid her pants and put them in the hamper. Ryuuzaki saw her matching underwear. Red laced brassiere and panty. His eyes widened. He had never seen a woman's body before. He watched Raito take off her brassiere. She looked in the mirror and combed her hair with her hands. "If I'm going to show myself to those pieces of shit, might as well look good,"

_I bet that's a B cup. _

_No, A. _

_Please shut up. You will not gamble over the brassiere cup size of Yagami-chan. _

_How in the blue hell did he know what bras were?!_

_I am not ignorant as you had presumed, Matsuda-san. _

Raito hurt inside as she took off her panty. She knew someone was watching, but she had no choice but to get naked. She got in the shower and closed the glass doors. She turned on the shower and touched her body like any girl would do taking a shower.

"Oi. There are cameras in the bathroom!" Ryuk informed her

'Fuck!' she thought, grabbing the shampoo and applying an amount on her hair. As she rinsed the shampoo off her hair, she grabbed the soap and scrubbed herself clean.

"There are some by showers as well!"

'Dammit, how the hell am I going to get privacy now?!' she took the bottle of feminine wash and poured some on her palm, then applying to where it's supposed to be applied

_What's she putting on her hand?_

_I've seen those things in the bathroom loads of times, just didn't think they were important, but they are! _

_Those things are called feminine wash, gentlemen. Don't you watch commercials of those on TV?_

_How the hell did he know what that was called?!_

_Holy shit! They let you see women wash their pussies with that on TV?!_

_Please shut up, Matsuda-san. They do not let viewers watch women wash their sensitive parts with specialized liquid soap. _

"Ooo…by the bookshelf too!"

The other officers including Matsuda went out the room, thinking that Souichiro would kill them if they watched his daughter undress and take a bath.

After Raito had taken a bath, she grabbed the towel and covered herself up, drying herself in the process. She pretended no one was watching, and she was a pretty damn good actress, too.

'I hope you get enough of me, you bastard,'

She exited the bathroom as she put on a fresh panty. Grabbing the lotion on the vanity, she threw her towel on the bed and began doing the girly things she was supposed to do. She started putting on lotion as she sat on her bed, still not having her brassiere on.

She put on the thick moisturizing liquid on her skin as if she was putting on a show, and she was. 'Hope you're enjoying this, you son of a bitch,'

Ryuk laughed. "This is the first time you've gone naked, Raito. Putting up a show for the one who's watching?"

'Fuck off, Ryuk,'

"And damn, do you have shape!"

_Yagami-san will kill me for this, watching her daughter dress up in her room. But it is his choice, and I have to watch her every move. I am suspecting her o Kira after all. I also never thought Yagami-chan would be this sexy… _L nervously thought. _But then she doesn't seem to be Kira. Maybe after the case I could ask her out, if Yagami-san would ever approve, considering this fact that I have watched his eldest daughter take a bath and dress up…_

'Whoever you are, who's watching me, fuck you,' she thought, putting on the last bit of lotion and put on a bra.

Then Raito's phone rang. "Moshi moshi! Yagami Raito desu!" she said, in a voice that was really girly, not as they way she normally speaks. "Eh? Yabuki-kun!"

Ryuuzaki pushed a button and he was able to hear the conversation. "Hey, Raito, baby," said the guy named Yabuki. Raito laid on her bed, still in her undies. "Don't call me that, I haven't given you my yes yet!"

"Ooo…but you have to hurry, Raito, other boys are there," Ryuuzaki somehow lost the courage to ask her out after case. Now that he had found out that Raito had many suitors, and one of them is calling at this very moment

"I have to go, Yabuki-kun, I'm still in my undies you know!"

"Oh, gomen, gomen, bye baby, love you,"

"Yeah right!" she hung up and threw her phone on the bed. "Like I would give my yes to any of you, you're not even as smart as me,"

Ryuuzaki got his courage back. He could ask Raito again! She said she won't answer any of them; maybe he still had a chance…

Raito grabbed a book from her shelf.

Ryuuzaki fell off his seat, shivering.

_Ryuuzaki?!_ all of them rushed in the room, then saw why Ryuuzaki had fallen off his seat. Raito's chest was close to the camera and was browsing through books.

_See! I told you it was a B!_ said Ide

_Fuck off my daughter you perverted asshole! _Souichiro gave him a hard punch on the face

_Yagami-san, forgive me for doing this. _L went to his room for a while

_So does this mean we're taking off the cameras? _

_Dammit!_

'Hope you're enjoying this, cuz I can do this as long as you like…'

_Don't you ever say you want to watch my daughter undress, or else you're all fired! _

_Uh, chief, _Matsuda started, _can I marry Raito?_

* * *

_I kinda pput details into it...please review... _


End file.
